


Praise Me

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Written in part for Kinktober 2018 praise kink. Follows "Things Lex Knows" but you don't necessarily have to read that one first.





	Praise Me

Lex was working in his office and his outfit was impeccable. His shirt was white, a button-up, and his slacks hugged his frame as all good tailoring should. If he looked like he was dressed for a date, well, that was near-to-accurate. Lionel always liked a cleaned up look, after all. He hated giving his father any reason to lecture him, and they’d been getting along so well recently… 

The romantic hotel get away had gone just as Lex had planned. They’d had their Christmas party and the Kents had come, though Jonathan looked long-suffering, as if Martha had physically forced him to come along. Then she had traded him and invitation to their party, and Lex had gone to that. 

Lionel and Lex had been together a few times after that, but mostly here in the mansion. It was perfect for privacy- sometimes Lex thought the security barely worked at all. The only possibility was that Clark would barge in, so Lex always insisted moving away from the office. He’d had to explain to Lionel eventually, because he seemed to want to bang him on every table in the house, that Clark was adverse to knocking. 

Lionel was right on time, as he always was. Lex glanced at the clock again, as he had been doing for the last hour. It was 3:57. He went back to reading the page he had been trying to read for the last thirty minutes, but he was too distracted. His father hadn’t told him his reason for visiting and that meant… It was 3:58 when he heard the chopper. He pretended not to notice. It was 4:00 exactly when Lionel burst into the room as if it were his own office, and not Lex’s. 

“Hello, Father.” Lex said without looking up, formal. 

“Now, Lex, is that any way to greet me when I came all this way just to see you?” Lionel asked, taking off his coat and setting it over the back of the couch. He went straight to the liquor and poured them both a drink. 

“I suppose not.” Lex said with a little, secretive smile. “But I was working.” 

“Please, Lex.” Lionel said, though it could hardly be sincere. “Let’s leave the pretence behind. We both know I’m here to see you, and there’s no possibility you’ve been getting any work done.” He set Lex’s glass on the table near the computer. Lex sighed, looked up from his computer, and shifted his chair away so he was looking at Lionel, and took his drink at last. He took a gulp, then told Lionel, “I wasn’t.” 

Lionel gave him a wide smile. “The bedroom?” He suggested. 

It wasn’t ten minutes before Lex was laying naked in Lionel’s arms. Lionel was still mostly clothed, just his tie, his shoes and socks, and his belt off, looking handsomely disheveled and extremely content with himself. Their foreplay was long and languid- kissing, undressing Lex, toying with his nipples, his cock, worshiping his perfect ass with some lubricant and fingers. Then Lionel stood and took out his cock, leaving his shirt and pants on, but unbuttoned and unzipped. 

“I’m going to show you a good time, Lex.” He promised. 

Lex made a noise of interest and rolled over on the bed, facing down on all fours, his eyes up on the backboard, but his demeanour relaxed and comfortable. It couldn’t have been a greater sign of submission if Lex had said so aloud. Lionel moaned deep in his throat and pushed in. They were practiced and Lex was well prepped, and it was no time at all before Lionel was all the way inside, hands on Lex’s hips as he thrust. 

“Fuck, this is incredible, Lex.” 

“Please, again,” Lex gasped. 

“Keep on begging, you little cockslut.” Lionel growled. 

Lex paused, and suddenly he felt half as interested as he had been before. Had Lionel just called him-? 

“Beg me, beg me, Lex…” Lionel finally noticed that Lex had stopped moving. “Lex? Son?” He questioned, stopping himself. “Did I hurt you?” 

Only emotionally, Lex thought bitterly. What else is new? “No. Keep going.” Lex said out loud. 

Lionel thrust again and the bliss drove out anything else. “You want to cum?” 

“Yes, please, please…” 

“You want to cum. Say it. Say you’re Daddy’s slut.” 

“Dad- Dad.” Lionel stopped at the same time as Lex this time. 

“What is it?” He asked as if Lex were tiresome. It only drove Lex further into stopping. 

“I’m not— I don’t. Just… stop.” 

“Stop?” Lionel asked, incredulous. “It’s too late to feel guilty, now, Lex.” 

“It’s not guilt. It’s just not working for me.” 

“You’re hard as rock, Lex.” 

“Something’s not-” right. But Lex couldn’t say that. “Clicking.” 

Lionel snorted and moved back, taking his cock out too roughly for Lex’s liking. “Not clicking.” He mumbled. “I thought we were having a good time, Lex. Apparently I was wrong.” 

Lex winced as Lionel exited, then cocked his head at the sheets below him. “Not wrong per say.” Lex said. 

“What is it, Lex? The position? Don’t like me lording over you?” 

“The position is fine. I wish I could put my finger on it.” Lex said. He sat down, but didn’t face Lionel. “You’re doing something different than before. Something’s…” not right. 

“Finish your sentences, Lex.” Lionel chastised. The words stabbed Lex in the heart, just like Lionel’s words always had. 

“I don’t know what to say, Dad. I wanted to. I was ready. Now I’m not.” 

Lionel sighed. All he wanted was to get Lex back to the point where he was drilling him. He was still hard and he wasn’t giving up without a fight. Stroking Lex’s ego might help, he thought. It was his only plan, so he went in close. “Lex, you know I would never want to hurt you… I love you, son.” 

Lex’s eyes fluttered shut as Lionel rested his hand on his nude shoulder. “But?” Lex asked. 

“No buts, Lex. I want you to be… pleased with the situation.” Like ten minutes ago, when you were letting me fuck you. “What is it? You can say.” 

No, it was too embarrassing, and Lex thought that asking would be too much. It wouldn’t be true praise. Everything would feel fake and wrong. Lex sighed. “Just… lets try again.” 

Lionel smiled. Yes, it had worked. This time Lionel would pay attention, find which things Lex liked the best. “Good, Lex… that’s… I’m proud of you.” He wasn’t going to thank him, though. Oh, no. 

Lex smiled and leaned over again, getting on all fours. He moaned a bit before Lionel even touched him. Lionel noted it. 

“Mmm… beautiful.” He complimented, running two fingers down Lex’s spine. Lex shivered and seemed to like that. Lionel repeated the motion, but the second one didn’t have the same effect at all. Damn. Lionel situated himself, standing at the foot of the bed again. “So… tight for me…” He said as he entered. Lex leaned back onto his cock. 

“Fuck…” Lionel moaned and Lex laughed a little, which caused Lionel to grin. Oh, so he liked that? “Mmmmm… what a slut.” Another minuet pause- 

Everything clicked for Lionel in seconds. Oh, of course. He didn’t like that kind of dirty talk. Very well, Lionel thought. We’ll find something else for you. “So sensual…” He added, and Lex sped up, “Damn, Lex… damn it… you are such a go-getter, really” Faster. More intense. Lionel’s grin broadened. “I could do this all night… I want to fuck you so hard… Lex! Damn it, you.” thrust “are.” thrust “so.” thrust “good.” thrust. Lex picked up the pace, moaning harder. 

“Please…” He mumbled. 

“Mmm… go on, Lex… speak up. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours.” 

“Please!” Lex cried out, really spearing himself this time. Lionel gasped with the intensity of it. 

“Ohhh, Lex… no one compares, Lex…. you’re the most sexual being I’ve ever laid my eyes on” 

“Please… please… harder…” 

“Lex… Oh, Lex… Turn around, Lex. I want to see your perfect face when you cum for me.” 

Lex grinned, but quickly hid his pleasure. He pulled off gently and lay down for Lionel, trying not to blush at his sudden exposure. But Lionel didn’t draw out his embarrassment. He just thrust back in and leaned over Lex, using his surprisingly strong legs to do mini-thrusts to his pleasure. All the way in, he was in the perfect position to hit Lex’s prostrate if Lex just… 

YES. All Lex had done was slightly arch his back, and Lionel was fucking his prostrate perfectly. He couldn’t help the way he moaned and begged as Lionel thrust in, hitting his sweet spot every time, all the while singing Lex’s praises until-

Lex cried out. “Yes! YES! Fuck YES! FUCK YES!” 

“Ohh ho ho… Lex, are you coming? Damn it, Lex, you look heavenly… pure bliss… oh- oh. Tightening up now, aren’t you… More Lex…” Lionel praised him throughout, not caring anymore if it sounded campy or romantic. Lex was below him; that was all that mattered. 

Pulling Lex’s feet up to rest on either shoulder, Lionel let him rest and enjoy his orgasm before he began again. Lex’s moans became whines now, and Lionel knew it was a bit too much too soon- that he was sensitive. But he also knew he was close. Much too close to stop now. “Lex, yes…. Yes. Be good for me… so good for me…” Lionel shuddered and spurt into Lex hard, filling him up. He sheathed himself all the way inside and let himself finish up. Then he rested there, Lex’s legs still up on his shoulders. 

He finally pulled out and waited for Lex’s request, but it didn’t come. “Incredible as always, Lex.” Lionel praised, and Lex smiled at him. Lionel removed his shirt and pants, throwing them to the floor, and climbed into bed next to Lex. Surprisingly, Lex took the opportunity to curl right up next to him. 

“Mmm, you too, Dad.” Lex said. 

“No demands?” Lionel teased, half-serious. 

Lex chuckled. “No demands.” He confirmed. “Unless you count, ‘go to sleep.’” 

“It’s six thirty, Lex.” 

“Call it a nap.” Lex replied smoothly, his eyes closed already. Lionel relaxed, sighing. 

“A nap, then.” 

They slept until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
